Accismus
by Allendra
Summary: ONESHOT The turtles try something they never have before - something all humans get to do - and struggle with how their lives have now been changed.


**Amicitia gave me "Accismus" as a challenge for a fanfic, so here's what I came up with! I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT**

Accismus: (noun) feigning disinterest in something while actually desiring it

At least, that's what Donny had called it when Leo loudly protested that they weren't lying.

"Oh, you know you were. You just can't stand to think that you lied to Master Splinter," Raph darkly chuckled, lounging against the stone railing on the building roof.

"I did not lie!" Leo exclaimed, flinging his arms out, the moonlight accentuating his muscles. "I . . . just thought it was better if he didn't know the truth."

"Nobody wants to hurt Mater Splinter's feelings," Donny said moderately. "And you guys saw his face."

The rooftop became quiet at the memory, thick with shadows in its perch far above the pounding city lights. The honking horns and music on the street was peacefully muffled, and the night air had a cool and crisp familiarity. But after the night before, it wasn't the same.

"It's your fault he was sad, Mikey," Leo snapped, upset because their routine was shaken. "You shouldn't have said anything."

Michelangelo shrugged innocently, a large grin spreading across his face. "How should I have known? Besides, dudes, you're happy I kept us out. Otherwise, we wouldn't be back here."

They recalled the night before, out flying along the rooftops for training. When that was finished, they'd stopped some Purple Dragons and then decided to do some Ninja Tag. But the night had been rapidly ending, and Leo had warned that they needed to go back underground. Mikey, however, had been having fun because he and Donny were winning and kept bouncing around the roofs until dawn had broken.

When they had returned to the lair, Mikey had blurted ecstatically, "Sensei, we stayed out too long and got to see the sunrise! The city was beautiful in the daylight, and it was so warm!"

All their faces had been shining with smiles, despite the danger they had been in. Splinter had looked them over, his smile fading and ears drooping back, his eyes sad in the flickering candlelight of his dojo.

Leo had quickly explained, "We didn't stay out long, Master Splinter. I made sure we were back in the sewers before we were in any danger. We lost track of time."

Splinter had shaken his head. "I trust your judgment, Leonardo. I am not angry."

The brothers had stood there awkwardly, wondering at their master's rueful expression.

Then Splinter had said softly, "Did you enjoy yourselves?"

"Yeah! It was the best!" Mikey had exclaimed, spreading his arms.

His shoulders drooping further, Splinter had asked, "Do you wish you could go out in the sun more often?"

Then the realization had driven home. Splinter was worried that they were unhappy. As their father for all purposes, they could tell that he was feeling guilty for not being able to give them more. They had been stunned to silence, even Michelangelo had let his arms drop, his vivacious smile fading.

"Naw," Raph had said, pounding his fist into his other palm. "Ain't as much shell to kick in the daylight. You see more criminals at night."

Donatello had nodded in agreement. "As ninjas we thrive on darkness."

"I like the nightlife, baby!" Mikey had sung out, causing Raphael to shove him warningly.

Splinter had offered a smile and went back to his meditation.

Donny brought them back to the present as he said, "Look, it's almost dawn."

The turtles gathered at the edge of the roof, turning to the far horizon and waiting silently. A cool wind blew their masks back. Leo and Donny stood calmly, watching. Raph had his arms crossed and Mikey was leaning on the stone railing, practically over the edge. None of them moved, lost in their own thoughts, until the sun broke over the horizon line.

"Whoo-hoo! It's about time!" Mikey cheered, his face lighting up.

Raph uncrossed his arms, resting his hands on the cool stone.

The horizon line turned into a band of liquid gold, shining brilliantly. It lit up the windows on all the buildings. The sky was mixed with pink, orange, purple, and a dark blue on the edges of the sky. The air grew increasingly warmer. The turtles watched the sunrise, feeling the heat of it on their skin, New York City bright around them.

Leo looked over at his brothers. The bright, natural light sparkled in Donny's caramel colored eyes and the soft purple of his bandana. It also shone in Raph's chocolate colored eyes and his dark green skin. Mikey's blue eyes were alight with excitement, the color of the sky themselves. Leo smiled.

"It's beautiful," Donatello mused.

Raph grunted in agreement, closing his eyes to focus on the feeling of the sun on his skin. He didn't get to feel it that often.

Mikey watched the sky dreamily, resting his head in one hand. "It looks like cotton candy, dudes."

Leo looked down at the streets, a staggering distance below them. "We better head back to the sewers. We don't want to be seen."

"Yeah," Donny agreed. "We should go."

"What'll we tell Master Splinter?" Mikey asked, turning away from the sunrise.

"That we were out in the sewers training," Leo replied.

"He doesn't need to know the truth," Raph said.

Mikey nodded, taking a step to follow his brothers. He paused, glanced back at the brilliant, shining sun, and then raced after them.

**Please review!**


End file.
